Survivor: ThunderClan/Week One
Rules 20 cats, 10 she-cats and 10 toms, are taken into the wilderness, and split into two tribes. They must figure out how to survive in strange environments, and hunt strange prey to survive. Each week the two tribes will compete in a challenge, and the winning team will win immunity from the nominations. When only 10 cats remain, they will join together as one tribe, and the chalenges will turn from being team challenges to being individual challenges, and the cat who wins gets immunity from nominations that week. Challenges aren't the only way cats leave the show. If a cat gets too bady injured, or they give up, they can be taken out of the show. The one cat that remains is the winner. Week One, Intro Leafpool: Welcome to Survivor: ThunderClan! I am Leafpool, and I will be your host. Soon the competators will arrive to this wonderful tropical island. Oooh the suspense, I wonder who will be competing in season one! Spottedleaf: (Arrives in a boat) Hello Leafpool! You've turned out to be a nice medicine cat. And now your host! That's great! Leafpool: Umm, I'm not a medicine cat anymore. I had to give up my role because of my kits. (Shifts paws akwardly) Spottedleaf: Oh yeah, that's right. I forgot sorry! Leafpool: It's fine. Anyways, You will be a part of The Tribe of the Rushing Water. Just kidding! Your tribe is the Tribe of the Green Leaves. Spottedleaf: Oooo, sounds like a good tribe for a medicine cat! Leafpool: Yes, it does. Now go stand by the green flag. Spottedleaf: I can't wait to meet my tribemates! (Goes to stand by the flag.) Graystripe: (Arrives on boat snacking on chips) Leafpool: Graystripe, you are the second cat to arrive. Graystripe: (With a mouthful of chips) Cool. Is there any food on this island? Leafpool: There is, but you have to find it. Graystripe: Is there chips? Please say there's chips. Or cake? Cake is good too. Or cookies? Leafpool: Nope. But there's prey. And it's different from the prey we hunt at home. Graystripe: (Licks his lips) Is it good? Leafpool: I don't know. I haven't tried it yet. Now please stop talking about food so I can tell you which tribe you're a part of. Graystripe: okay, ooh, is that Spottedleaf over there? I have to tell Firestar! He'll be so excited! Leafpool: (sighs) Yes, it is Spottedleaf, now I don't mean to be rude, but could you please shut up for just a moment so I can tell you what tribe your in? Producer: Leafpool, be nice to the contestants. Leafpool: Sorry producer. Anyways, Graystripe, you'll be in the Tribe of the Fluffy Squirrels. Graystripe: Yum, squirrels are tasty. Is there any squirrels on this island? Leafpool: (Takes a deep breath) No. Now, you can go stand by the blue flag. Graystripe: But there's no one to talk to over there. Leafpool: There will be soon. And they won't arrive until you go aver there. Graystripe: Okay! (Goes to stand by blue flag) Leafpool: Finally thats over. He could talk any cat to death. Graystripe: Hey, I heard that! Producer: Leafpool! Leafpool: Sorry. Oh look, here comes Hollyleaf! Hollyleaf: (Arrives in a boat) Hey, wassup everyone? Leafpool: Hollyleaf! Are you okay, did you have a safe trip? Hollyleaf: (Rolls eyes) Yes mom. You know, now that I accept you as my mom doesn't mean you can fuss over me. I'm a fully grown warrior now! It's embaressing Leafpool: But I missed out on the chance when you and your brothers were young. Hollyleaf: That doesn't stop it from it being embaressing. Now if you don't stop fussing over me, I'll stop accepting you as my mother. Leafpool: Okay Hollyleaf, I understand. Sometimes I just forget how grown up you are. I'll try to be a better mother from now on Hollyleaf: Good. Now, what tribe am I in? Leafpool: The Tribe of the Green Leaves, with Spottedleaf. You can go stand by the green flag with her and wait for the other contestants to arrive. Hollyleaf: ok. Thanks mom. (Walks over to Spottedleaf) Leafpool: Bye honey, I love you. Hollyleaf: Love you too mom. (Rolls eyes) Cinderheart: (Arrives in boat) Leafpool: Welcome Cinderheart! You are the fourth cat to arrive! Cinderheart: OMG, is that Hollyleaf over there? She's like my BFF. Leafpool: Yup. Unfortunately your not in the same tribe as her. You're in the Tribe of Fluffy Squirrels with Graystripe Cinderheart: I can't believe it! We should totally be in the same tribe. I can't believe I have to compete against her! Leafpool: If you made it far enough, You'd end up competing against her anyways. Cinderheart: No, I wouldn't. I'd make a truce with her. Leafpool: How would we know who would win then? Cinderheart: You figure it out. You're the one running Survivor: ThunderClan. I'm sure you can figure out a way if it gets to that. Leafpool: (Rolls eyes) I guess so. Cinderheart: One more question, is there wifi on this island? Or any cell reception? I promised Lionblaze I'd text him. Leafpool: No, sorry. The producers felt the ability to use cell phones would distract the contestants. Cinderheart: :( That sucks. I'm gonna go chat with Graystripe now, C YA! (Goes and stands by blue flag and starts a conversation with Graystripe) Leafpool: Good luck Cinderheart! (Whispers) She reminds me so much of Cinderpelt. Producer: Leafpool, no showing favouritism. Leafpool: How can I not if my daughter and my mentor's recarnation are part of the show. (sighs) But I suppose you have a point. I'll try my best not to show favouritism. Lionheart: (arrives in boat looking magestic) Leafpool: Please welcome our fifth contestant, Lionheart! Lionheart: Hello Leafpool. Pleased to make your aquantance. Leafpool: We've met before. Remember the time in StarClan? Lionheart: I know, but it's fun to say. It's such an honour to be chosen to participate on Survivor: ThunderClan. Leafpool: Come on Lionheart, lighten up. You don't need to act so formal! Bluestar told me about when you were an apprentice. You were so lighthearted, fun loving and optimistic. Lionheart: Times change, and cats grow older. I was doing some outside reading one day, and I came across a book of twoleg history. Apparently they had a in called King Richard the Lionheart... (drones on) Leafpool: (falls asleep) Lionheart: And that's why I believe the time has come for me to act, as you say, formal. Uh, Leafpool? Leafpool: (Wakes up) Oh, what? Uh, that's nice. Maybe your time on Survivor: ThunderClan will teach you to have fun again. You're in the Tribe of Green Leaves, so you can go stand by the green flag overthere with Hollyleaf and Spottedleaf. Lionheart: Thanks for your service. (Walks over to green flag) (More coming soon) Category:Cinderstar of ThunderClan's fanfics